


Please Forgive me for I have sinned

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a nun and you are called to help Gabriel. He is man who broke your heart and made you run to the convent. Now you find him hurt. You take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Please forgive me for I have sinned!

 

By:L.R. Bare 

 

Pairings: Reader/Gabriel

 

Rated:Mature

 

You are a nun. You have been in the convent for five years now. Lately you have been thinking about the past and what lead you to this place. The convent became your salvation after a man broke your heart. 

 

You have for the most part got him out of your head. You were young in college and headstrong. You found the convent to get away from your hurt. You are up in your room praying. And suddenly you hear your inner voice tell you there is someone in trouble. You listen to it. The head mother told you that always listen to your inner voice. 

 

So you follow it to an abandoned cabin in the woods about a mile away from the church. Which is in the middle of the woods itself. You open the door and look around. 

 

"Hello is anyone in here?" You call out. You wonder if your voice was wrong you look at a bed in the corner of the cabin. At first you do not see anything. Then suddenly a man appears before your eyes. It is not just any man either. It is the man who broke your heart. 

 

"Gabriel how did you get here and why are you here?" You ask as you sit on the bed. 

 

He is shaking and bleeding in the middle of his chest. "I know you are mad at me but I did not know who to come to" He says. You find that odd. Your voice pulled you here not him. is what you are thinking then all of a sudden he looks at you with his butterscotch eyes pleading with you to help him. "I need you please Y/N?" He says then it appears he passes out. You get a blanket you find in the corner and rip off a piece. When you were in the covent you learned some life saving skills. 

 

You take that piece and hold into the wound by applying pressure. You look around for anything to clean the wound which looks bad but seems to have stopped bleeding. You need to sterilize the wound and get it cleaned up or it will get infected and he will die. 

You talk softly to him "Gabriel I am going to get a few things for you. I will be back. No one should notice I am gone." You say then you leave and go get thins to help. 

 

When you come back he is still passed out. You take off the bloody shirt. He wakes up as you are doing that. 

"Hey I knew you missed me but you are moving too fast for me." Gabriel says joking and wincing at the same time. You see he is in pain so you do not say what you want to say to him. You want to hurt him like he hurt you. He looks at you and stops. He is analyzing you . You can tell by the way he is watching you dress his wound. "Why are you dressed like that?" He asks Like he suddenly realizes you are in nun clothes. 

"I am a nun. I ran away to the convent after I found you in bed with one of my brides maids. Why on our wedding day Gabriel why?" You ask and start crying again. 

He sighs. He knows he can not tell you. Or maybe he can he thinks then he looks at you. And how hurt you are. You hate him he can see that. "I am not a good man Y/n. I knew that if we married you would realize that and leave me so I pushed you away in the only way I could." He said and some of that statement was true. He had to push you away . Not because he was bad it was because his brothers and his old life found him. Lucifer did not like that Gabriel was in love with you. 

Michael said "that you were too good for Gabriel and he should spare you." In the end Gabriel listened to his brothers. Lucifer had said he would take you if Gabriel did not push you away. 

Gabriel had no choice at that time. He also had known you would run away and become a nun Michael had told him. He was mad at himself for not telling you the truth. Now he was hurt and the only one he trusted was you. 

He stammered "I am sorry I regret it everyday" He says. You brought him food and feed him the soup you brought him. You clean up and get things to where this place might be livable at least for as long as he needs it. You noticed there is a well and the water spicket works. So he has somewhat running water. 

You tell him where things are as you are sitting by the bed checking the wound again. You got him several glasses of water. 

"Thank you" He says and looks at you intensely with his butterscotch eyes. You feel hot because well that is what his stares do to you. They make you feel like you did when you and he were alone together. You blush remembering how he made you moan and beg for his touch. He looks at you like he knows what you are thinking. 

He touches your hand and pulls it to his lips and kisses it. You pull it back quickly. 

"Please don't I am a nun now. I am not allowed the touch of a man." You say.Before you leave you say "I will check on you tomorrow and bring supplies." 

He says "Ty" 

 

You go back to your convent. And get things ready for the next day. You talk to your superior and let her know that you are helping someone in need. She smiles and nods. 

 

That night you have dreams of Gabriel and being with him. You feel like he is touching you and you wake up wanting him like you have never wanted anyone in your whole life. 

******************************************************************

You go back to find Gabriel sitting up and waiting for you. 

"I am sorry I over stepped my bounds sister. I will be good I promise." He says. 

 

You check on his wound which bandages need changed. The wound itself looks rather good. It did however bleed quite a bit. You clean it and he winces as you are . 

"You need a shot of the whiskey I found in the pantry yesterday?" You ask as he whimpers. 

"yes please" He says

You go to the pantry and pour him a glass. Then set it in his hand as you continue to work on his wound. 

 

He drinks it all down. You finish and get him his breakfast. He eats as you clean up. 

"So are you feeling better?" You ask. 

"Starting to. My brother really stabbed me good. I never thought he would do that to me. I should have known better. he is an evil son of a. " He says then stops as he feels he either said too much or because of the curse word. 

You look up and he is looking at you with the same intense looks he always gave you. Then you realize that your skirt is a little short or it is when you are bending down which you just were. You blush and stand up and straighten your skirt.

"Wow you are even sexy in a nun outfit." He says which makes you blush. 

 

You sigh "Look I can just as easily leave. You are somewhat better. I can't do this. I will check on you later I promise" You say leaving. 

Gabriel feels himself healing. He wants to stay to be near you. He knows that he is safe for a least a little bit. He looks at his wound and heals it a little more. He knows that you might not forgive him fast enough. He still loves you and was forced to do something so his brother would not use you against him. 

 

"What can I do father. She will not respond to me. I need her." Gabriel talks to his father. He knows God is not listening to him. 

******************************************************************************

You gather things up for Gabriel for lunch. You do not feel like going but you go anyway. You walk through the woods and get to the cabin to find it clean and Him sitting on the bed smiling at you as you come in. You have took off your habit. So he sees your red hair flowing down your back. It was hot walking through the woods you tell yourself. 

Gabriel tries to get up and falls down. You help him. He buries his face in your hair. You get him into bed but he pulls you down on top of him. 

"You need a bath Gabriel" You say as you get up from him. He does stink but you love him so much you would have kissed him anyway. . You take out all the stuff and get the water and fill the tub. You help him in and tell him to get undressed. 

Then you shyly give him a washcloth to cover himself. 

"You know you might need to stay in here what happens if I fall or something?" Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows at you as he sunk into the tub. You tried not to look but damn that man made you hot in all the right spots. 

 

You clear your head. You keep having to remind yourself you are a nun. Even though you might have come to the convent for the wrong reasons. 

 

He washes himself clean and dresses as you sit in the next room listening to him scrub his body down. You notice he has gotten a beard as he steps out of the bathroom. 

"Do you want to shave I brought a razor for you if you do." You say licking you lips. You think he looks hot in a beard. 

"Does my little nun want me to shave?" He asks you. 

You shake your head. You love his beard but will not tell him. 

"I think I will hang on to it." He says watching you swirm. 

He sits on the bed and asks "Can you wash these so I can stay clean?" 

"Yes of course." You say and take them and put them in your bag. 

"Your hair is so very pretty like that you know" He says. 

You blush and say "I have to go now. I need to get back. I will wash your sheets and bring you food later." 

"Thank you Y/n" He says as he looks up at you. You run to the convent wash the sheets and do your chores. You are running late that night and lose track of time. You get the sheets and stuff them into your bag with the food in a separate pouch. 

You run through the dark forrest and get to the cabin which has candles lite. You open the door to find Gabriel setting a table. 

"I hope you brought enough for both of us. I would like to have you stay and eat with me please." He asks

"I can't. It is late and dark. i have to get back. I am sorry I am late ." You say catching your breathe. 

"Are you ok?" He asks and comes to you. 

"I am fine" You say backing away from him. You empty both bags and set the things down. "I have to go" You say running out. 

You are halfway back and trip and fall. You feel someone jump on top of you. You scream when you realize it is not Gabriel. It is a dark figure. He pins you down. Then all of a sudden you feel him get off you. And see a flash of light. You see Gabriel standing in the moonlight. Are you seeing things. You swear you see wings come out. And then you pass out.


	2. back to the set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes you back to the set to seduce you. He ends up telling you the truth about him and his brothers. Your friends run into the Winchesters and Castiel.

Please Forgive for I have sinned 2

 

By:L.R. Bare

 

Pairing:Gabriel/Reader

 

Rated:Mature

 

You wake up in a weird room that looks like a porno set. You wonder are you dreaming? You are dressed in a frilly nightgown. 

 

You look up to see Gabriel and he is dressed in his Casa Erotica outfit. You rub your eyes. He comes closer. 

"How are you feeling princess you took a huge lump to your head?" Gabriel asks

"Where am I?" You ask "And am I dreaming?"

 

Gabriel feels maybe you can not handle what you saw so maybe he should hold back the truth and then he takes you in his arms and whispers in your ear "What do you want it to be sweetness?" 

 

"You hurt me so bad Gabe. All I know as much as I tried to forget you. I still love you with all my heart so if this is a dream don't wake me up yet." You say pulling him to you. You want him. Your vows be damned. 

His lips sink into yours. His tongue claims your mouth. You feel like you have just died and gone to heaven. He has always made you feel this good. His hands explore your body and find your weaknesses. They go down your back and cup your ass as he pushes you more into him. 

 

You feel his lips move down to your neck. He sucks in some of your skin. His tongue doing it magic dance on your collar bone. Your body wants him so bad. You rake his back with your fingernails. Wait when did he take off his shirt. You wonder. Then you look down and see he is naked. His hands unhook the front of your nightie. 

His beard tickles your nipples as his lips and tongue lick and suckle them. The beard creates new sensations and make you quiver with passion. You throw back your head as his lips and tongue lick their way down your stomach. You feel his fingers slip into your core. His thumb doing circles on your clit. You are lost in passion and moan his name loudly. 

 

His tongue finds your core and dive in with his fingers. You push into him with your hips. You feel waves after wave of passion ingulf you. You feel like you are drowning in a sea of passion. 

He lifts you up on to him. You sink on to his manhood and he starts off slowly. You bite his neck as He grabs your ass and slides you further on to him. He lifts you back up and dives into you again. 

 

"Oh my god Gabriel." You moan and then rake your nails up his back again only to have your fingers collide with feathers. You pull back as he dives into you again he is too lost in passion to notice you trying to pull away. You pull closer to him and look to where your hand was and sure enough there is feathers. You get lost again thought when he slams your body in the right place. And your body explodes yet again with an orgasm so strong it makes you forget what you just touched. As you both lose control however and he feel him shudder. Wings wrap around and them feathers are all around you. 

You lay there afterwards. And he smiles at you and pulls you to him. 

"I am going to hell " You say "What are you?" 

"I am Gabriel the archangel" He says

"Why me?" You say as you bury your head in his chest. His fingers find your chin and lifts it up to look at you through them butterscotch eyes of his. 

"I feel in love with you the minute I saw you. I had to have you. My brothers found me on our wedding day. Lucifer threatened me and I realized he would do what he said to you. I could not have him hurting you Y/n. I loved you too much to let him hurt you. So I grabbed whats her face and did what I did and made you walk in before I completed my task. " Gabriel says and wipes your tears as you cry. 

"What am I going to do?" You ask. You feel lost. 

"Run away with me pumpkin. We will hide and not let them find us. I have a way to hide us. They think I am dead now. I made some earth money with the pornos. I have done. We will get married in Vegas and live happily ever after." Gabriel says and laughs his mischievous laugh. 

************************************************

Meanwhile sister Tina is looking for you. She is another girl who got lost and found the convent. She never fit in and you two became great friends. 

 

As she steps out of the convent her eyes fall upon a tall black haired stranger and another man with spiky blondish brown hair. They both are yummy she thinks. She will surely have to go to chapel and confession tonight. Damn these good looking men. 

The tall one introduces himself as "Agent Jimmy Page" and his partner is "Agent Robert Plant" 

Tina shakes her head. They are not what they seem unless Led Zeppelin turned into these demi gods of men she highly doubted they were them. 

"We are wondering if anything weird has happened lately in this area.?" The Robert Plant agent asked

"You know I know who Led Zeppelin is right?" Tina said using her best snarky face. 

The tall one laughed "Ok I am Sam and this is Dean we are investigating weird stuff in the area. We were wondering if you have seen anything suspicious lately?" Sam asked

"As a matter of fact sir I have my friend has been acting funny lately" Tina said. 

Your other friend Elaine steps out. "Hey Tina you know the " She stopped when she saw the good looking men that Tina was talking to and the man behind them was even yummier. Oh she was in trouble. Why had she joined the convent again?


	3. making her immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel marries Lisa. And makes her immortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry realized it would work better as a named character and switched it over. Please forgive me.

Please forgive me for I have sinned 3

 

By:L.R.Bare

 

Pairings:Tina/Sam, Elaine/Castiel, Gabriel/Lisa

 

Tina was mystified with this giant puppy dog of a man standing before her. He was lying through his teeth. She knew that. She also knew it had everything to do with why her friend Lisa was sneaking off in the middle of the night. Elaine had gone up to the one in the overcoat and was talking to him. Tina found him child like. He looked around the convent like it was an amusement park. 

 

Tina looked in them hazel eyes of Sam's and it made her start realizing all the things she missed about men. Her ex had abused her. Lisa, Tina and Elaine had bed experiences and had bonded when they joined. Lisa had her heart broken by a man. Tina figured it might be the one she was sneaking to see now. 

 

Then Tina figured maybe there was something she needed to share with Sam. What if this ex of Lisa's was bad. 

 

"My friend disappeared last night. She has been sneaking out to help someone. I think it is her ex Gabriel. She said his name was." Tina said

 

"Gabriel. Did she describe Gabriel?" Dean said as he was watching Castiel look Elaine up and down. "Hey Cas leave that Nun alone." 

 

"Yes he has Blondish brown hair and he was hurt bad. Butterscotch eyes." She stopped there because Cas got real weird 

 

"That is my brother. I knew he was not dead. This Lisa you say her name was. How long ago did she join this convent?" Castiel asked

 

"Five years ago" Elaine said touching his face. The man had made her feel giddy. Like he was a drug. He smelled like heaven to her. She had read that supernatural beings or celestial beings smelled different she knew he was special. 

Castiel smiled at her. And touched her nose . "You know what I am don't you?" He asked

 

Tina shook her head. She had seen angels before this one was fallen she could tell. "Yes we both know what you are Mr angel sir. I suspect Lisa knows what Gabriel is too" Tina said. 

She knew they all had a gift. Lisa however did not know what Gabriel was. She never acknowledged her gift thinking it sinnful. Tina had found the convent refreshing at first. She had been a hunter. She was scooping out a demon. She thought maybe it was in the convent. Instead she found two ladies with special gifts. Lisa attracted angels and weird stuff. Elaine saw things for what they were. 

 

Tina used that to find one of the demons. Now one of the demons had took over the Head mother. Try explaining killing the head Mother. She had to get the demon out of the head mother. And Now here was Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester they could help. 

 

She laughed as Sam was trying to get ahold of the situation. 

"So who is Gabriel?" She asked

Castiel sighed and said "He is the Archangel Gabriel. If Lisa is who I think she is then we need to find both of them. " 

"What that douchebag is alive " Dean said

"Hey Dean that douchebag saved our lives sorry sisters." Sam said to both Elaine and Tina.

Elaine looked up at Castiel "Is Gabriel really an Archangel? and He is Lisa's ex right?" Elaine asked still looking at Castiel like he was a god or something. 

Castiel laughed at the look Elaine was giving him. 

"Yes my child. He is the Archangel Gabriel and I suspect Lisa's ex. I know Michael and Lucifer made him leave a woman he was about to marry. They threatened him no actually Lucifer threatened him. I think he made your friend think he cheated on her. Sound familiar?" Castiel asked 

"Yep that would be her ex" Tina said

 

**********************************************************

Meanwhile Gabriel had snapped Lisa to Vegas. He would not have his happiness interrupted again. Lisa had saved him. He loved her. He had always loved her. 

He watched her giggle as she was amazed that he snapped his fingers and she was in a wedding dress. He was dressed as Elvis. 

"Now doll we are getting married." Gabriel said as the minister came in and started the ceremony. 

Gabriel had pulled two people in to witness and now as the minister said to kiss his bride he was ready.

He kissed her so deeply it made them both dizzy. So as far as human land they were married. Now he had to go to his father and seal the deal after he consummated it again. 

 

He snapped them back to his cave which was set up like a porn set.

When he took her in his arms all thoughts of anything else slipped away. He made her feel like she was walking on clouds. Gabriel kissed Lisa and made her melt into him. Gabriel knew that he had to bond with her to keep her. He had hesitated until now. He knew he simply could not live without her anymore. He would share his grace and then no one not even Lucifer could unbind them. 

His tongue dove into her mouth claiming it for his. As soon as he had meet her he knew that she was the only woman he wanted. His hands reached around and unzipped her dress . It fell to the floor. He nibbled on her ear and kissed down her neck. She moaned. His hands worked on her bra next and made short work on it. 

He kissed down her chest and reached her nipples taking them in his mouth. He suckled on them until she moaned. Her hands explored too. They had already got his jumpsuit down around his waist. He then snapped himself out of his clothes. He pushed her on to the bed. His lips never moving from as he fell back with her. His lips and tongue traveled down her stomach and kissed her belly. His hands slid down her panties and then he worked his fingers into her. 

His lips found her core and licked gently at first then sucked her clit while his fingers pushed deeper into her core. She bucked his hand. She felt like she was floating and drowning at the same time. Each wave threatened to take her more deep. 

Gabriel wanted her so badly. He lifted her up on to his lap and slid her down him. She moaned his name in his neck. How could this human make him feel things like this? He gripped her shoulders and plunged into her full force. She opened her eyes and he kissed her. He whispered "I need you to close your eyes. You are going to feel different after this night but believe me it will be good."

She closed her eyes. And felt him rock them back and forth. An intense current built up in her core and made her feel like she would explode. He continued to rock them at an insane pace. It felt like they were flying and he was slamming in and out of her faster than anything. She felt warm and then felt like they exploded into millions of pieces. She saw stars and moons and galaxies in her mind. Then she felt a pulse go through her and radiate through her. It made her feel like any worries in her mind left. 

Gabriel kissed her as she felt the bed under her. "Are you ok my wife?" Gabriel said 

Her eyes fluttered open "Perfect my husband." She said

Gabriel had shared his grace. It would make him weak for a day or so until his grace regenerated back to his normal level. Now it made her immortal. She would never age and he could keep her. 

They lay there for hours kissing and making love. Then the door flew open and Castiel, Dean, Sam and two nuns burst in. 

"What did you do Gabriel?" Castiel said 

Gabriel smiled and said "I made her my wife in every sense of the word."


	4. fighting the demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all fight the demon to find out it was a trick .

Please forgive me for I have sinned 4

BY:L.R. Bare

 

Pairings:Gabriel/Lisa Elaine/Castiel Sam/Tina

 

Rated:Mature

 

Gabriel was not shocked to see his sibling. As a matter of fact he knew he would come. He wanted him to realize that no one would separate Lisa and him again. 

 

"Do you know what you have done Gabriel?" Castiel said "You know I could kill her." 

"No you can't she has my grace now. You know it don't you?" Gabriel said smiling his snarky smile. 

 

Lisa was floored she knew he did something to her but his grace that was unheard of. Angels did not share their grace with humans. It made humans immortal or sometimes killed the human. 

"Look why is it so bad he shared his grace?" Sam asked . Tina looked at the tall man . His lips were so perfect she just wanted to kiss them. He smiled at her when he saw she was watching him. Dean gave him a smirk like really . You are flirting with a nun. 

 

Tina had been about to quit being a nun. She had been ready to leave the order. She was ready to go to hunting again. And was going to take Elaine and Lisa with her. She knew they did not belong in the convent. 

 

She also long suspected that the head mother was after Lisa. And now she knew why. Lisa was Gabriel the archangels long lost love. And all the demons were ready to get her. Now Gabriel gave her angel juice. Hmm she wondered. Her dirty mind looked over at that tall hunk of a man named Sam and just smiled a wicked smile. 

 

Sam saw that look at Tina's face. He had no idea but as soon as he met her . He was having thoughts he should not be having about a nun. 

He raked his hand through his hair. He was trying but even with the habit on and the nun dress. She was so pretty. He could tell. 

 

Tina heard his thoughts and smiled. She had that gift. It helped with the hunting. Too bad it had not helped with her abusive ex. Who was an evil man. She had gotten her gifts after he beat her so bad she was sent into a coma. Then she started seeing and hearing things. 

 

It scared her at first then she realized it was a power and started hunting. 

 

Now she was looking at her friend who was definitely glowing. Yep she saw the grace in her. Gabriel was a good looking angel for sure. She had seen angels but never an archangel. She thought she saw Lucifer once but it was probably a demon. 

Elaine was weirded out at best. She saw this handsome man and was so attracted to him. He was definitely in love with Lisa but something about him made her swoon. Ok he smelled like candy. Maybe she was just clouded . She never saw an archangel before . What was weird he has a gemini sign on him. Which meant he had a twin was that possible? and it was a glowing one. She figured no one saw it but her. 

 

Elaine looked over at Castiel too and his blue eyes were glowing. He was mad she could tell Gabriel had pissed him off. 

"You know brother it is a sin to make a mortal immortal and also to impregnate her. You could kill her. If it does not go right." Castiel said. 

 

Lisa's eyes got big and asked "Is that true Gabriel. Did you risk my life to prove people wrong?" Lisa asked and got up and put a robe on. 

"I knew you were special. I knew your body could take my grace and it did." Gabriel said going to her and pulling her to him. His lips met hers in a searing kiss. Lisa knew she was gone. She knew she would follow Gabriel to the ends of the earth if needed be. "And we are married brother. Father told me to come to the garden and he would join us soon." 

"He will have no choice soon. He knows you are like a child trying to get your way at any price." Castiel said hating his brothers for taking baby fits until they got their way. Michael would settle this soon enough. 

"You know Castiel you are an annoying ant, who maybe I should get big bro Lucifer to swish" Gabriel said smirk and kissing Lisa's neck. 

 

"Ok boys stop before someone gets hurt." Dean said 

Gabriel could not help his love for Lisa came right back after she saved him. Hell it never went away. He wanted to be alone with her. He realized that would have to wait. 

"Ok bro I will sit and talk with you and the knuckleheads but why did you bring the nuns?" Gabriel asked

 

Tina threw her habit. "You know I am a hunter. I have been playing a nun for a few years now. I realized that the head mother was a demon now I know exactly why she was there. Elaine here was never meant to be there either. She got scared after a near death experience and thought she was going crazy. Amd Lisa well you know you broke her heart. Who is to say you will not break it again" Tina said getting up in his face. Lisa had become one of her best friends and she would be damned if this angel would destroy her again. 

Gabriel laughed. "I like you" he said Then he laughed and wiggled his eyebrows "and so does Moose" 

"Who is Moose?" Tina asked

Sam smiled and laughed then took a swing at Gabriel who ducked and laughed. 

 

"Wait shhhh everyone. We Sam and me have been chasing down a demon who has been killing nuns. Now you are telling us it is the head nun at your convent sister?" Dean said then he turns to Gabriel and Castiel "Ok douchebags stop fighting we have a demon to catch. "

Tina looked at Lisa and Elaine. "You girls might want to come too. We can see things that they can't well maybe the angels can" Tina said

"Sorry Lisa is not going anywhere. She is preggers and I want my little bambino safe" Gabriel said kissing her and making her head spin. 

"Ok so I understand that. Still Elaine you up for this?" Tina asked. 

"Yep" Elaine hugged Lisa and so did Tina who whispered in her ear that they would be back soon. 

Castiel nodded at his brother that it was on hold for now. Gabriel kissed Lisa bye and made her sleep. He knew she would find a way to come after them if not. 

 

***************************************************************

The convent was silent as a grave when they all went in. Tina got the sense they were being watched. They all did. Gabriel was right by Castiel and Dean came up with the salt. 

The nun came down and showed herself. 

"Well well well what did I do to deserve the famous Winchesters and two angels to come take me out. Master will be pleased." She said and showed her red eyes. 

Gabriel looked over at Castiel who shook his head. 

Tina saw her true form and was scared. This was a high form demon. One that she had never seen before. 

And the head nun laughed evilly . In the corner of their eyes they saw someone appear. and he had on a white linen suit. 

"You know brothers you bore me. And Moose is that what they are calling you these days Sam? You thought you trapped me the devil? Wow Gabriel you really got back with the human and way to go binding her with your grace. Hmmm she is yummy" Lucifer said spurring his brother with that comment. 

"Don't you touch her" Gabriel said

"I can't yet. Hmm maybe. Nah I got two other pretty women here. Gabriel Michael will deal with you. I am sure" Lucifer said and laughed. 

The head nun pounced on Sam and Dean . Dean doused her with salt but she laughed. Tina came up from behind and kicked her down but she got back up again. 

The demon had made them split up and it was like a maze in the convent. Elaine thought she knew everywhere in this place. Suddenly she took a wrong turn and there was a weird room . She opened the door and found a set of stairs that lead her up. She took them and felt a weird breeze hit her. It smelled like vanilla cookie no sugar cookies. 

The air got hazy and then she stepped into a weird room which looked like a throne room. 

"Hey doll." He said. She was staring at Gabriel was it Gabriel?

"Gabriel?" She asked

He chuckled "No sweetie. I am Loki. Gabriel wishes he was this cool" He said his eyes glowing green and swirling. "Plus he has wings yuck" 

He came around to look her in the eyes she was hypnotized by his beauty. Loki smiled . Now he knew he could use this one for revenge. 

******************************************************

Tina found herself trapped with the demon who charged her full force and knocked the wind out of her. The demon lay on top of her. The breath alone nearly knocked her out. It was strong and soon though she felt it come off her. Sam helped her up and the demon charged Sam. 

Sam took his weapon which was branded with salt and sliced the demon open from head to toe. It hissed and burned. Sam helped Tina up and took her in his arms and held her. She was shaking pretty bad. 

Dean shook his head. "Really bro she is a nun." Dean said and laughed. 

Sam shook his head back "Hey I have seen you go for nuns too" Sam said 

"Hey guys I am a hunter not a nun and I am right here." Tina said. 

They laughed then Sam lead Tina back to the main room .

Castiel was looking around . Gabriel had tried to find Lucifer but Lucifer had just disappeared. 

Gabriel just shook his head. "Now why do you suppose they did that?" Gabriel asked

 

"Where is Elaine?" Tina asked

"Omg" Gabriel said and snapped to another place. He had felt something out of place. 

Elaine was sitting on Loki's lap kissing him. 

"What are you doing Elaine?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel was right behind him "Come with me Elaine" Castiel said 

Elaine turned around and her eyes were blood red. 

"She is mine now" Loki said and snapped his fingers and they both disappeared. 

Lucifer laughed "You know this why we told you Gabriel that you can not be happy. Someone always gets hurt." Lucifer said and snapped out. 

*******************************************************************

Sam lead Tina through the courtyard. Dean had already ran to Baby to put the tools in the car. 

"So you leaving now?" Tina asked 

"No we have to figure this mess Gabriel started with his wedding and why him being with your friend is so bad." Sam said. He looked around and then said "Plus I want to get to know you" He then pinned her up against the wall and his lips came down on hers in a searing kiss which made Tina lightheaded. 

************************************************************************


	5. surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa finds out a shock. Loki seduces Elaine. Tina and Sam get close.

Please forgive me for I have sinned 5

 

By:L.R.Bare 

 

Rated:Mature

 

Pairings:Lisa/Gabriel , Tina/Sam, Elaine/Loki

 

Lisa was having headaches and laid down. She woke up to hear a song from her past. A song she remembered her father singing to her. She could swear she could even hear him humming it. 

 

"Daddy is that you?" She asked. but how could it be?

 

She got up and went to the window. She opened the porch doors and a breeze came in. The music got louder. 

 

"Lisa" a voice said. She turned around to be standing face to face with her father. 

 

She backed up and kept backing away "My mother told me you died. How are you here?" Lisa asked

 

"I am alive your mother did not want you to know the truth." He said 

 

"What is the truth?" She asked

 

"I am an angel. The most loved angel. I am Lucifer" He said 

 

She felt herself get cold. "No no that is not true" She said 

 

Then Castiel appeared and nodded "Yes Lisa it is" Castiel said 

 

"Does Gabriel know?" Lisa asked

 

"He knows you are different" Lucifer said

 

"Then why was I able to be in a church if I am Lucifer's daughter. That makes me evil." Lisa said starting to hyperventilate. 

Castiel said "You are not evil yet. " 

"What do you mean yet Castiel?" Lisa said 

"He means my love you do not have to be evil. It is a choice. My brother your father made that choice. His was a sacrifice really for humankind. This is why he hates humans so much." Gabriel said taking her in his arms as she passed out. 

 

*************************************************

Dean cleared his throat he did not want to interrupt but Castiel just popped in while he was at the car and said they needed to get back to Gabriel's hideaway. 

Dean watched as Tina and Sam broke apart. Sam smiled and lead Tina to the car. Dean laughed as Tina blushed. 

They went to the car and got in. Tina had to ask "So why are we in a hurry to get back to the bat cave so to speak?" 

"Well Castiel did not explain but I guess they told your friend why she should not have married Gabriel. She fainted and they can not get her up." Dean said . 

"Poor Lisa. She loves him and now she is pregnant with his child. How can they keep them separated?" Tina asked

"Well I do not think they are going to but we do not know the whole story." Sam said looking at his computer and finding the map. "Take the next left and go through the tunnel Gabriel said he will get us there faster and not seen if we do that." 

***********************************************************************

Lisa awoke to hearing people talking in the next room. She was on their bed. She was hoping it was a dream but she heard Lucifer say "That is my daughter Gabriel I told you or warned you I did not want you messing with her." 

"I know but what could I do I did not realize she was your daughter until later and it was too late I fell for her. I love her. We bonded." Gabriel said 

Lisa looked over to see another man standing there silent. He had black hair and was being quiet. Like he was waiting for them to stop so he could talk. 

He looked right at her and smiled then Lucifer and Gabriel saw her looking in the cracked open door. 

Gabriel ran to her. She shrugged him off. Michael watched his brother as he lifted her up. He saw that she was in a weakened condition. 

Michael came over to her as Gabriel set her in a chair. 

"Why is everyone so mad we love each other?" Lisa asked

"We are not. It is just that you were not supposed to be . And now you are having an angel child who is Lucifer's grandchild." Michael said 

"What do you want me to do. I did not know Lucifer was my father." She said "I thought he hated humans" 

"I do normally. Your mother however was extraordinary." Lucifer said 

"My mother was not evil was she?" Lisa asked

"No she was not. That is why she pushed me out of your life. She could not have kids. I heard her prayers. She prayed to my father all the time. My father however did not answer. I came to her and asked her why she wanted a child so badly she said she had so much love to give. I took pity on her all she knew or thought was I was a dream at first. I stepped in her husband's body to give her you. Than later she figured it out. That was when you heard her banish me from your life. I kept coming to visit you. " Lucifer said

"Am I evil?" Lisa asked

"You have the ability to be evil. That is why we pushed you away from Gabriel in the first place." Michael said "We now need you to fight your ways and be joined by our father so that we can bless this child who has the ability to go either way. " 

"Just remember darling the child is also mine and I am an archangel." Gabriel said

"An irresponsible one that is" Castiel said as he came in with Dean , Sam and Tina behind him. 

"Where is Elaine?" Lisa asked

"Long story that is why I called upon Michael to help us out" Gabriel said "Instead he is chewing me out." 

*******************************************************

Meanwhile Loki watched as Elaine slept. She was very pretty for a human. He took his finger and lightly touched her. She woke up and smiled. 

She felt delicious like for the first time in a long time she could do anything. It was a freeing feeling looking into his sparkling green eyes. 

Loki's lips kissed their way up her arm then they made their way up her neck. Her body felt on fire for him. Like nothing else mattered and anything that did before didn't now. Her need was what was driving her. His lips took possession of her and then his tongue slid into her mouth. 

 

She felt her nakedness the moment she got up. She felt him slide inside her and move. The passion building in her felt like an explosion waiting to happen. Her hands raked down his back. Her nails dug into him as he dove deeper into her. He turned her over and she rode him . She bounced on him until they both felt like they were drowning and consumed by a fire. 

She lay there afterwards and felt high. Like nothing could make her feel any better. He looked at her and realized he could make her do anything he wanted. He smiled kiss her forehead and made her sleep. He got up and got dressed. He had to deal with a certain archangel. 

That Archangel knew where a certain demi-goddess was. Kali for him was his true love this human a pretty distraction. 

*********************************************************

Tina looked up as Sam came into the room. He gave her a nod that said he wanted some time to be with her. 

Tina snuck out and knocked on his door an half hour later. Sam pulled her into the room. It had been a few days and they had got closer. They would have make out sessions while doing shifts. Lisa was to be watched. The pregnancy would only be for a short time because of being an angel baby. 

Lisa and Gabriel were to be married within the week. Lisa would be showing and giving birth to the baby within a month. Tina was worried about her friend who had been kind and sweet. She was now short tempered and hot headed at best. 

Then she would cry and throw things at Gabriel who knew how to duck. The first time she got him square in the back of the head with a baseball. Her father Lucifer laughed. 

Tina was pulled into Sam's loving arms and his lips came down upon hers. She felt his manhood grind against her. 

He started pulling off her clothes. Tina knew this was coming. They were finally alone for the first time and their make out sessions were getting intense. She unbuttoned his buttons on his shirt and pushed it off. It dropped to the floor as he was pulling her shirt over her head. 

Their lips coming back together as soon as the shirt was off. Sam felt like the insane need for her would not be quantised. It was this insane need. Like a thirst. His hands unsnapped her bra and pulled it off. His thumb dancing around her nipple. She felt her need pool inside her. She pulled off his pants without looking just by feeling. She wanted him inside her now. 

She felt his lips and mouth claim her breast as she slid his underwear down. His hands going for her jeans sliding them down. His fingers dove into her core and she pitched forward. She moaned as he knelt down and took his tongue and licked her until she begged him to take her. 

He grabbed her ass and dove full throttle into her. He kissed her as she moaned. He then lay her on the bad going deeper and deeper into her. Tina felt like a million stars exploded in her body. Sam dove deeper and felt himself lose control . He felt himself explode with her and they were lost together. 

Afterwards he pulled her close and they fell asleep. Only to be awoken when Dean came in. They all were on shifts while the angels went to look for both God and Elaine. 

Lisa had to be watched. She could either turn or go into early labor. 

Dean shook his head at them. 

"Ok kids get up and let me sleep. I am glad you did not do anything on my bed." Dean said yawning. 

Sam jumped up and pulled Tina up with him. 

Dean thank god had got coffee or they would be in trouble. 

Lisa look fine when they got there. She was just sleeping. 

They lay down beside her and slept with her until someone relieved them. 

************************************************************

Gabriel met Loki in the place he said he would be. 

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriel asked

"I want Kali." Loki said "And I know you know where she is" 

Gabriel shook his head Kali was still mad at him for leaving. She did not know he survived Lucifer's stabbing. Now he had to pick Lisa or Kali. He knew who he loved the most but He felt bad for the goddess . 

"Do I have your word you will let Elaine go?" Gabriel asked

"Sure" Loki said


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel came back to find his lovely bride sitting in their house. She was talking to his brothers. One of which was her father. Which made Gabriel feel uncomfortable. Lucifer was his brother and he loved him but finding out the love of his life was Lucifer's half daughter by Lucifer possessing a human body. 

 

It was just weird. Lisa looked at him and then asked "Well what are we going to do about Elaine?" 

 

"I have to make a trade for her. Loki wants Kali for Elaine." Gabriel said

 

"Well then go get the goddess." Castiel said

"She is not so easy to catch. And she will only come to me. " Gabriel said sitting beside Lisa who looked tired and weak. He took her hand and kissed it. "I am sorry sweetie I will be back soon" Then he bent down and kissed her belly which was flat for now. Gabriel read the books Castiel gave him on how angels have a different rate of pregnancy. Her being half angel (Because of Luci being her father) would make her have it in half the time. He knew when she did show she would have around 24 hours then the baby would be here. He felt the baby move. 

"How is that possible?" Gabriel asked he had only got her pregnant a few days ago. 

"Angels grow at an accelerated rate." Lucifer said grabbing a drink from the fridge for him and Lisa. 

Tina just shook her head. They were all now living in a huge place. And here was Lucifer taking care of his daughter who happened to be her and Elaine's best friend. 

And they all had been nuns until recently. Lisa had given it up when she married Gabriel. Elaine had put it aside when this all began. And Tina was never really one she had been faking this whole time. Now here they all were living with angels. Castiel had found the place they were living. Gabriel had paid for it. It was a hotel. 

 

Lisa looked down at her tummy . It was flat but her father had given her the books to know what to expect. She could not believe all this time that her father was Lucifer. Lucifer was doting on her right now. He had sat a glass of orange juice in front of her and gave her vitamins. 

 

Michael came into the kitchen barefoot as usual. That angel was well in a word hot. The angel never wore a shirt. Tina watched him lean into the fridge and look for stuff. 

 

"Wait I thought angels were not hungry?" Lisa said

"Awww well when we come down and stay on earth after so many years your body or vessel has to get substance nance to maintain health. " Gabriel said. "Now let me explain that I have to go get the goddess and she likes me. So she will probably try something on me. " Gabriel watched as Lisa had a thunderous look on her face. 

"Hey she is my little girl. She gets jealous Gabriel." Lucifer said making food for Lisa. "I will go with you and make Kali obey. I hate that goddess."

"No I will be ok" Lisa said then she ran to the bathroom to get sick. 

"Gabriel this is why I did not want you involved with her. Our father will join you two in the garden in a few days so your child can be blessed but I warn you if you do anything to hurt her. I will shank you again and this time you will not come back." Lucifer said

Castiel spoke "I will go with you Gabriel to get back Elaine." 

"Ok" Gabriel said rubbing his chin. He went into the bathroom to check on Lisa. He helped her up and held her. she broke away and brushed her teeth. He watched her swelling up with love. 

"Please just save Elaine for me. She is a good friend." Lisa said wiping off her mouth after brushing her teeth. Gabriel kissed her and then he hugged her . He got a kick in his belly for the effort. 

"Hey little one you need to quit that or we will name you Luci." Gabriel said and they both laughed. 

Gabriel got Castiel and they left. 

 

***********************************************************************

Kali was easy to get. She went right away with Gabriel. Actually it was too easy. Gabriel was thinking. 

 

Kali did give a weird look that Castiel was there but besides that she came willingly. 

Loki met them all at the designated place. 

Kali smiled "Well there is two of you. Maybe you are a little more challenging than this one. He is boring." Kali said

"Where Is Elaine and unpossess her. " Gabriel said

Loki snapped and there was Elaine looking confused and haggard. Castiel went over and held her then they left. 

"So I guess we are done right Loki" Gabriel asked

"For now Gabriel." Loki said taking Kali into his arms. "I will treat you like a real goddess. oh and Gabriel good luck with Luci's daughter you are going to need it."

Gabriel snapped back. Castiel was holding an unconscious Elaine. He took her to one of the rooms. And sat by her bed. Lisa brought up tea. 

"Cas please take care of her. She is a good friend." Lisa said. 

"I will. I like her she is innocent in this." Castiel said "And Lisa for what it is worth you are too. You can not help that Lucifer is your father." 

"Thank you." Lisa said leaving her friend and Cas alone. She knew Elaine liked him. Elaine did not take kindly to most people she was shy. Her friend had been hurt badly. 

**************************************************************************

Elaine awoke to Castiel watching her. He had took his trench coat off and had on a t-shirt and jeans. It was a nice look for the angel. 

"So what happens if I am still possessed by Loki?" Elaine said sitting up but she felt dizzy and lay back down. Castiel gently lay down beside her and stroked her hair. He then put her head in his chest. He had took off his shoes and she looked down at his barefeet. 

Elaine was in a loose nightgown. Though it covered her. It was tight in the chest. Castiel being in a man vessel he immediately got hard seeing her in this state. 

Elaine wanted to feel close to someone. Even though she felt maybe it was not the best time. She wanted him. She rubbed his chest. 

Castiel was feeling things. He knew he shouldn't . Hell hadn't he just ripped Gabriel a new one for loving Lisa. Here he was wanting to violate Elaine. 

 

Elaine scooted up on him and kissed his chin. Cas looked down and then her lips touched his. 

Well Cas caved. Who was he to say no to a pretty lady. His lips responded and they were making out like teenagers. His tongue went into her mouth then licked down her throat. Elaine wanted to show him what she felt and turned him on his back. She pulled his shirt over his head. Then she licked and kissed her way down his chest. She licked and nibbled at his nipples. Which he smiled at and moaned because it felt so damn good. 

Elaine then started taking off his pants. Castiel helped her shove them down. She took his massive member into her mouth. She cupped his balls as she sucked on him and Castiel almost exploded. He turned her over. and started undressing her. Then when she was completely undressed he buried his face in her and licked. She moaned. Then he sat her on top of him and pushed himself slowly into her. 

Elaine felt the heat come from her core and build until she was a rage inferno. Then he covered her eyes for some reason and she felt like she was on fire. She felt like she had been set on fire. When they both came back down she felt his wings wrap around them. 

Elaine lay on top of him and Castiel just massaged her back. 

She then pushed up and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "What are we going to do now? And wow" She said

Castiel laughed and then reached up and pulled her hair to the side. "I shared my grace with you so that Loki will never mess with you again. We have alot to deal with now. My brother is getting married and we have to control Lisa from becoming her father." Castiel said.

*********************************************************************

Gabriel was massaging his wife's feet. Lisa was sound to sleep and Lucifer was telling him how pissed his daughter had gotten. 

"She has a temper like me" Lucifer said laughing. 

"uh huh" Gabriel said


End file.
